starsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Amy Winehouse
240px-WinehouseLA.jpg Amy Winehouse Amy Jade Winehouse (née le 14 septembre 19831) est une chanteuse britannique, auteur, compositeur et interprète, connue pour sa voix old school associée à celles d'Ella Fitzgerald, Sarah Vaughan ou encore Dinah Washington. Sa musique est un mélange de styles dans la veine du son Motown comme le jazz, le blues ou encore la soul. En 2003, Amy Winehouse publie son premier album, Frank. Il rencontre un bon succès commercial et un bon accueil critique et commercial en Grande-Bretagne. Il reçoit une nomination pour le prix Mercury. En 2006, son second album intitulé''Back to Blackreçoit six nominations au Grammy Award et remporte cinq prix. Elle remporte ainsi trois des quatre prix les plus importants dont :''Meilleure nouvelle artiste, Album de l'année et Chanson de l'année. Le 14 février 2007, elle remporte le Brit Award de la meilleure artiste féminine britannique et reçoit une nomination pour le meilleur album britannique. Elle remporte le Prix Ivor Novello à trois reprises : en 2004, pour la meilleure chanson contemporaine (musique et textes) pour Stronger Than Me, en 2007, pour la meilleure chanson contemporaine pour Rehab et en 2008 pour la meilleure chanson et la musique des textes de Love Is A Losing Game. Amy Winehouse a également attiré l'attention des médias pour son look, notamment sa coiffure, et a inspiré plusieurs designers de mode. La chanteuse connait des problèmes de toxicomanie et d'alcoolisme, largement relayés par les tabloïds depuis 2007. Elle et son mari auraient été impliqués dans des affaires judiciaires qui auraient conduit à l'annulation de concerts. thumb|266px Enfance Amy Winehouse naît à Southgate, quartier de Enfield à Londres dans une famille juive qui partage son amour du jazz2. Elle grandit dans une famille de quatre personnes : son père Mitchell (un chauffeur de taxi), sa mère Janis (une pharmacienne), et son frère aîné Alex3. Elle a étudié à Southgate school puis à Ashmole School. Son père chante souvent du Frank Sinatra à la maison et la jeune Amy prend l'habitude de chanter au point que ses enseignants se plaignent de ses difficultés à se concentrer en classe4. Amy Winehouse prend ses premiers cours de chant au Susi Earnshaw Theatre School dès l'âge de huit ans. À dix ans, elle fonde un groupe éphémère de rap appelé''Sweet 'N' Sour'' avec son amie d'enfance Juliette Ashby5. Elle étudie pendant quatre ans à l'Earnshaw school, avant de demander une formation à temps plein au Sylvia Young Theatre School. Il semble qu'elle en soit expulsée à l'âge de quatorze ans, en raison de sa tenue peu soignée et de son piercing nasal6. En compagnie d'autres élèves du Sylvia Young Theatre School, elle apparaît en 1997 dans un épisode de The Fast Show. Plus tard, elle étudie à BRIT School dans le quartier de Selhurst àCroydon7. Albums Singles *2003 : Stronger Than Me *2003 : Fuck me pumps / I heard love is blind *2004 : Take the Box *2004 : In My Bed / You Sent Me Flying *2004 : Pumps / Help Yourself *2006 : Rehab *2007 : You Know I'm no Good *2007 : Back to Black *2007 : Tears Dry on Their Own *2007 : Valerie (feat. Mark Ronson) *2007 : Love Is a Losing Game *2007 : B Boy Baby (Mutya Buena et Amy Winehouse) *2008 : Just Friends